


Dreams Do Come True

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: Disney, F/M, Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Bucky finds out the reader loves loves loves Disney movie’s but she’s never been to Disney so he convinces Tony to take the whole team but surprise reader and Bucky proposes in front of Cinderella’s castle





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you have a request my Tumblr is ashley-unicorn

Everybody who knows you knows how big of a Disney fan you are. It was your dream to go Disneyland but being an avenger ment you didn't have a lot of free time. Your boyfriend Bucky knew about your love for Disney but didn't know just how big it was. 

Since you had finally gotten some free time, you thought what better way to spend it than having a disney marathon with pizza and beer. That is when Bucky got the idea to take your to Disneyland. Of course he knew it was your dream and that's what made it so perfect. 

You had just finished watching Tangled when you got up to put the next one in which was Moana, Bucky said “I'm going to get some more beer” 

“alright can you bring some snacks in aswell please” 

“sure” 

While Bucky did want to go get some more beer he actually want to talk to Tony about organising a secret trip to Disneyland. Walking into the kitchen he sees Tony making a drink. “Hi” 

“hey frosty what brings you here? I thought Y/N would you kept in your room until the marathon is over” 

“it's not like that, I need your help. I want to plan a secret trip to Disneyland for Y/N but i don't know what to do or where to start” 

“can I ask why you want to plan a trip to Disneyland? I know it's Y/N dream to go there but why is it a secret” 

“I just thought it would be a nice surprise” 

Tony raises his eyebrow “ok, let's make Y/N dream come true” 

Obviously he wanted to her dream become a reality but there was more to it than that. You had been together for nearly six years. Bucky thought you were perfect in every way. Steve and Wanda were the only ones Bucky had told as Wanda was your best friend, so she would know what kind of ring you would like plus you have similar size hands so that helps. 

There was nothing special about the day he had chosen. Your anniversary and your birthday weren't for a couple of months. You did think it was weird Bucky dragging you onto one of Tony's private plane. “Bucky, can you Pleaseeee tell me where we're going. I swear if you a get away one more time i will throw this pillow at your head” 

Bucky laughs “Sorry doll, I'm not telling you” 

You sigh and start talking to Wanda and Nat. 

When the plane finally lands, everybody got off and into a two separate cars. You were all pretty tired so you went to the hotel that Tony had booked so you could sleep and do your own thing. 

The next morning when you woke up you were surprised to see Bucky up and dressed before you. He looked excited yet nervous, “Morning” 

“Morning gorgeous, want some breakfast” 

“aww thanks. So are you going to tell me what the surprise is or not” 

“not. Eat your food and put something causal on” 

You finish your breakfast and with it being so nice outside you decided to wear a simple red crop top with black shorts and black converse. You then got back into the car having no idea where you're going. 

The car pulls up to a stop. “Y/N, close your eyes” 

“why” you ask a little confused 

“just trust me, please, close your eyes” 

Still a little confused you close your eyes as Bucky guides you somewhere. 

“Ok doll, you can open your eyes now” 

You open your eyes and gasp at the sight in front of you. You couldn't believe it, you were actually here in Disneyland. You turn around and hug him so tight “Thank you Bucky this is beyond amazing” 

“your welcome. Now let's go have fun” 

You met and took pictures with all your favourite characters, brought some Mickey ears, went on the rides and now you were on your way to Cinderella’s castle. The closer you got to the castle the more nervous Bucky became. “Buck, you ok” 

“yeah, I'm fine” 

You reached the castle and were about to take a picture when Bucky took your hand. “are you sure your ok” 

“I'm more than ok” taking a deep breath Bucky took both of your hand in his “Y/N, you know I love you and I never thought I would ever find anybody like you. Your always there when I need you, every nightmare even thought they don't happen that much anymore thanks to you. I want to have disney marathons with pizza and beer with you whenever we have free or when you just need a hug I'll always be there. I love you Y/N, I want to spend the rest of our lives together” taking the little black box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. You put a hand over your mouth as the happy tears fall down your face. “Y/F/N Will you marry me?”

Nodding your head you finally get the words to come out “Yes, yes James” 

Bucky picks you up and spins you around, kissing you passionately on the lips. He then slides the ring onto your finger kissing you again, completely unaware that Wanda and Nat are taking pictures this special moment. 

Looking at the ring then to Bucky thinking I guess dream do come true after all.


End file.
